


Damp Alleyway

by banshee_swain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Keith, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rut, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, alpha shiro, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Keith is in heat in public. So it's only natural to sneak away for a while.





	Damp Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> might get a chapter two idk

Tight ass, a crop top, just right for this alpha male. Shiro could practically see Keith become wetter and wetter. Shiro loves the idea of fucking his omega in public. The couple was in public of course, however more hidden away. They were in a alleyway. where it was a tad darker. Barely any sunlight touched these semi-damp walls. Though neither of them didn't mind. Keith was in his heat, and Shiro was close to his rut. This quick fuck might put him in rut though. Keith just looked so cute, his own omega posing for him. His shorts that wrapped around his ass was almost too revealing. The shorts were simply too short.

But damn, it did make his ass look great.

Shiro saw the wetness deep through his denim shorts. Shiro licked his lips. Keith grabbed onto his own ass and spread his cheeks apart. But then he let go, Shiro watched his ass bounce. Keith bit onto his bottom lip and hummed lightly. He continued to do this process. Keith loved being in his heat, he also loved being slutty in public. He knows Shiro gets off to it a lot. So why not act like a whore on the streets?

"Like what you see, Shiro...?" Keith breathlessly spoke.

Keith then snaked his hands down his own thighs and rubbed. He then touched the dark spot on his crouch. The omega whined and rubbed his fingers against it. He looked back at Shiro. Keith's eyes expressed nothing but lust. He needed Shiro's alpha cock to penetrate him. Keith wanted to feel Shiro's giant knot in him. He wanted Shiro's cock to bulge out. Keith whined at these thoughts, he just needed the alpha to fill him up. He needed to be dripping with Shiro's cum. He wanted nothing more than his seed.

Shiro couldn't handle it anymore. His alpha instincts kicked into overdrive. Fuck him. That's what he was thinking. Shiro turned his lover around. He grabbed the male's hands and pinned them against the wall. Shiro leaned down into a rough kiss. Keith whined as Shiro entered his mouth. Keith wrapped one leg around his waist. Keith had to keep his balance on one foot. The alpha placed his knee on his crotch. Keith moaned louder and started to grind. Is this all? Keith needed more than grinding. He needed to cum. He needed to spill his tasteful cum somewhere.

Keith pulled away to speak, "Sh-Shiro...! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come in my panties! Fuck I can't wait to soil them! I want to ruin them so you can ruin my fuck hole next! Ah fuck! I'm coming! Ah!" Keith then shivered and came. When Shiro pulled his knee away, a little stain was left there. Keith looked down as his legs shivered. He began to run his thighs together. Keith have his caring alpha a smile. Shiro smiled back and bit his neck. Keith shook and moaned loudly. Keith didn't care if anyone would catch them. He didn't care if anyone caught them. Keith just wanted Shiro's huge cock.

Shiro left a hickey on his jawline. He nipped before he pulled away. Shiro then let go of his lover's hands. He hoisted Keith up so both of his legs were wrapped around his waist. Shiro continued to kiss neck. More moans escaped his lips. His shorts felt too tight now, Keith needed them off. But Shiro was too occupied, he was focused on his pale skin and his cute moans. Keith's voice hitched as Shiro began to suck on his sweet spot. More shivers went down his spine. Keith was becoming wetter by this second. Shiro left another hickey. His hands traveled under Keith's crop top. Keith felt Shiro's strong hands wrap around his pecks. He squeezed them and thumbed at his buds. Keith's face went completely red.

Shiro could feel his legs shake, he smirked at this. He knew that Keith was gonna come any second. God, he's such a good whore. Shiro loved every bit of this. Being in public, so he can let the whole world know that Keith is his. Keith also wanted to let the whole world know that Shiro is his as well.

Shiro spoke, "Fuck babe, you smell sweet."

Shiro took a deep inhale of Keith's scent. Keith couldn't help but to come again. Though something about Keith made him change just a tad. Keith nearly scream as he came. Not because of the pleasure, no, he could smell Shiro's rut. Keith began do grind down on his crotch. He was desperately trying to find that huge thick alpha cock. He wanted it to knot inside of him, he wanted it spread him out. His cute little hole would have to take it in. Though Keith didn't mind, he lived for the feeling of being stretched out.

"Shiro, please fuck me now!" Keith whined.

"Ah fuck, fine, but I'm gonna fuck you senseless at home as well." Shiro set him down and took off Keith's shorts and panties.

He picked Keith back up and pinned him against the wall. Keith moaned, "Shiro you treat me too well."

Keith and Shiro began to kiss. The alpha but down onto his lower lip. Keith whined as Shiro entered his mouth again. Keith came again, Shiro is practically doing nothing and he's coming.

"God you're such a good little whore." Shiro smirked.

He used his left hand to unzip his jeans as Keith spoke, "Mmm, I know I'm such a slut. Just continue to call me one, Shiro.l

Keith placed a sweet kiss on Shiro's lips. Shiro kissed back and slowly entered inside of him. Keith pulled away and to scream. More cum dropped from his dick. Keith became such a huge mess from this. Shiro's cock was just too big though. Keith couldn't help but to cum. Shiro bucked his hips up. Keith whined as Shiro began to bounce him up and down. Keith leaned his head back and let himself go. He was being as loud as he could.

Keith's pleasures noises began to bounce off the walls of the alleyway. Shiro was moaning and panting as well. Keith came once more, his little cum puddle began to form on the ground. Shiro then smacked his ass and went faster. Keith felt his lover's cock swell up inside of him. Keith's voice hitched, his sweet spot as being hit. Keith screamed. Tears formed in his eyes. Keith loved all of this fucking. The omega felt so filled and his alpha hasn't even cum yet. Keith cried out, this fuck was driving him crazy.

His mind only drew blanks, nothing else was on his mind besides cock and knot. Shiro finally came inside of the male. His sweet seed was released. Keith cried out and came as well. He shivered as some tears fell from his face. He huge smirk formed. Keith looked down at the little mess.

There it fucking was, the bulge.

Keith gasped and looked up at Shiro. The male already had a huge smirk painted on his face, "Isn't that cute? My cock is sticking out."

Keith's face went entirely red, "Yes Shiro, I'm so happy that it is. It makes me know that I'm really filled with you."

Keith whined, Shiro's cock twitched inside of him. Shiro growled in his throat and continued to buck. Keith's ass was taking in his size. Though as his knot began, he could feel himself stretch. Keith screamed, did the knot get bigger? His eyes went down, his bulge on his stomach did grow. Keith whined and started to move with Shiro.

Shiro's pace was so fast for Keith. He got tired too easily. When this happened, more cum easily came from him. The little cum puddle under them began to grow and grow. Keith whined louder, he knew once Shiro saw his cum puddle, he'll be fucked a lot harder.

The thought of this made Keith jump. He needed his ass to get filled by this alpha. His only already took of a lot of space in him. So being fucked again and having another knot in him, it's almost too good to be true. Keith screamed as this thought became more detailed and detailed.

All Keith can do now is act like a good whore for Shiro.


End file.
